1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an antenna apparatus of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest has grown in a mobile terminal that incorporates a flexible display. Mobile terminals with flexible displays represent a new class of terminals, which have heretofore been limited to flat, rigid devices. For example, new fields such as wearable electronics, flexible electronic books that can replace publication such as magazines, and subminiature personal computers (PCs) that can be carried by folding or rolling a display, are emerging as utilization fields for flexible displays. In the meantime, technological advances in mobile communications, with new protocols such as 4G (LTE) and 5G, are continuing.